1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting diode and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Background Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are manufactured through a scribing process of separating a plurality of unit chips after forming a compound semiconductor on the substrate.
The scribing process is to irradiate laser onto a substrate or a compound semiconductor. The substrate or the compound semiconductor, which is adjacent to a scribing region irradiated with the laser, may be damaged during the laser irradiation.
A portion of light generated from an active layer of the LED is emitted to the outside through the scribing region. However, it is difficult for light to pass through a portion of the substrate or the compound semiconductor damaged by the laser, which degrades light efficiency of the LED after all.